


The Sound of His Voice

by Larq



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Summer Camp AU, bts - Freeform, siren au, siren jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larq/pseuds/Larq
Summary: Kim Taehyung is sent to Behind The Scenes Summer Camp for Troubled Youth because of his "Unappreciated behavior" in his prison of a school.  At Least the Summer Camp isn't bad when Taehyung figures out the staff do not care what their wards do as long as they do not catch them red handed.  I mean uploading your Facebook status is more important than keeping Teenage Kids from doing drugs and downloading illegal material right?  Taehyung's life might even take a turn for the better when he meets "The Mystery of Bangtan Lake" Park Jimin.(I suck at summaries so I might change this one later, also I edit my own works so if there are any errors or something completely annoying (ex: saying the same word to much in a sentence that isn't dialogue) please point them out in the comments.





	The Sound of His Voice

**Author's Note:**

> -Warning- Please read if you are easily triggered or were looking for a 18+ fanfic  
> This Work has No Smut scenes but there are possible references to Smut and other adult activities and themes. There is also adult language and while few there some scenes that might trigger someone such as a reference to a character with depression that some people might take offensive. There are also graphic depiction(s) of drowning.  
> You have been warned.

School is Hell, Hell is School. That was all Taehyung thought as his mind processed what the school counselor had just told him.  
"Because of your recent unappreciated behaviour in Mr. Jung's Classroom the school along with your social service worker have decided to send you to a summer camp." The man was a short guy around his mid twenties or so. On the bio he posted on the school website his parents had immigrated from Japan. He was an ok counselor but by no means was Taehyung going to trust him with his personal problems. Earlier in the school year, he had introduced himself as "Mr. Yamata" while almost everyone in class that day marveled at his perfect man bun and clean shaven face. Now sitting alone with Mr. Yamata in his poorly lit office/classroom the shorter man seemed less inviting and more predator like.  
"Do you know what this means, Taehyung?" Mr. Yamata broke Taehyung out of his observation with his question, the man's voice finding a cunning tone. The counselor stood up and and passed Taehyung a folder. When the younger failed to answer Mr. Yamata smiled a wolfish grin. Taehyung was starting to get very uncomfortable.  
"Well do you now boy." The man wasn't asking a question, he was making a statement as Taehyung gulped and looked down at the folder. He carefully opened the folded piece of lamented paper. Inside the folder was a small booklet that read "Kim Taehyung's Guide to 'Behind The Scenes Summer Camp for Troubled Youth." 'What the hell?' Taehyung thought. His name being on the Booklet meant that this decision was planned out. Without him having a clue.  
"Yes." Taehyung croaked out. His voice cracking.  
"It means i'm being sent to a summer camp." Taehyung made eye contact with Mr. Yamata the usually shorter man towering over his seated form. It seemed as if the man could see Taehyung's disdain as he asked if Taehyung had read the sticky note. Taehyung reluctantly looked down at the folder eyes searching for the small usually yellow piece of paper. He gritted his teeth as he spotted the sticky piece of paper.  
"Well now what does it say." Something told him that Mr.Yamata already knew what was on the certainly malicious piece of paper as Taehyung read the note.  
"Dear Taehyung,  
Picking a fight with one of your classmates was the last straw. Our School and your Social Worker Mrs. Lacey have decided to send you to a facility full of troubled youth in hopes of adjusting your untasteful additude.  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Jung"  
Seriously! If Taehyung wasn't upset before he was now. The fight was justified everyone knew that. His 'classmate' stole his wallet and if he hadn't won the fight he would've been saying goodbye to $50 cash and his driver's license.  
"You leave tomorrow morning so pack your bags." Screw what Taehyung thought earlier, Mr. Yamata was a terrible counselor.  
"See you next school year Taehyung"


End file.
